The Blue Lotus
The Blue Lotus is a pleasure house (a Lotus House ) located in the city of Kel Gollan on the Street of Stars across from the southern corner of Binders Alley. . Location A natural meeting place for magi, the bath house is a two story rectangle with large openings in the center for reflecting pools which keep the interior at a comfortable temperature. Scholars, scribes, wizards of nearly ever measure of power all pass by the location on their way to the the street of Scribes where nearly every subject in print can be found. The location became so common a place for people to meet that the owner, Tychero Amanni set up tables and a canopy to shade the guests while they wait. This then lead to a small offering of tea, bread and fruit for those honored guests who were well known to the house. Being seen outside of the Blue Lotus was a sign of both respect and wealth but also of prominance. History The Blue Lotus went through several different hands over the years of its existence but has only recently flourished under the guidance of its new master, Tychero Amanni. Rather than attempting to out-compete the Golden Lotus, this business focused more on the pleasures of the mind -and- body rather than just sexual provocations. As close to a Rose House as one would find within the city, the Blue Lotus was first cleansed from cellar to rafters and re-plastered to give the enterior a fresh, white and clean look. Then, with various uses of blue to accent the halls, the owner took a gamble and restricted access to only magi and their guests. By making the location exclusive, he also made it competative. It was one of the few locations in the city that rewarded true secrecy rather than the usual facade of it that most were accustomed to within Koraj. When a customer presented themselves and was proven to be one of the Arcane society, their every need was catered to within the halls. Though somewhat more pricey than the average inn or lotus house, the Blue Lotus allowed its guests the one thing that was a true commodity within the city; peace and quiet from it. Due to it's location, many guests now enjoy a bit of shade, a rest and some refreshments while waiting outside for companions before entering the Street of Scribes; the scent of Azure Bloom incense wafting out from the chambers within. Patronage As with many businesses within the Mage Ward, the Blue Lotus has a number of customers who frequent the bath house. Some patrons pay extra for services that are not known to the average customer. The principle patron of the lotus club is the House of Mazaran. Other cabal, however, frequent the house on occasion and pay extra for the privilege of the rare vintages of wine, exotic foods from abroad and companionship found in few other places within the city. It's rare to have someone banned from the house but it has happened on a few occasions. Though never for a whole cabal, those who have offended the master of the house to such an extent that they are asked to leave are often found without the protection or support of their cabal as well. Services * The Blue Lotus is nearly infamous for their hot baths. Many a mage or those who prefer the quieter scene of a less than famous Lotus House, have saught out the heated waters and rich soap 'assistance' in cleaning up before an important meeting or social event. Their baths come with a complimentary small bar of Azure Bloom soap suitable for washing and shaving. *Wizards who frequent the house have perfect confidence in the staff to not only offer them a proper scrubbing but also allow them to luxurate in a private bath until their cares have melted away. One wizard, who recently returned from several months at sea, arrived at the door to the Blue Lotus looking like a beggar. He was almost refused because of his shabby and unwashed appearance but once recognized by another patron, he was invited in. There he was scrubbed, groomed, fed and bathed and a new set of robes presented to him as a gift of the house. His cabal was very well respected within the walls. *As the owner of the Blue Lotus is a member of the House of Amanni , they keep a small group of clothiers on retainer to provide repairs and alterations to garments as requested by their clients. *The house has a special blend of tea that they serve that is flavored with azure bloom petals. *They also are fond of providing guests with exotic blends of Satyr Leaf for their pipes - and will fetch a pipe merchant should the customer be in need of a replacement. Layout # Entrance: Double-Doors with iron band; wooden. Can be locked and barred. # North Banquet Hall: Large room with a few, narrow windows and a long dining table for a feast with multiple guests and entertainment. It can comfortably seat a dozen with at least half as many servants in the room. # South Banquet Hall: A large room with a few, narrow windows and a long dining table for a feast with multiple guests and entertainment. It can comfortably seat a dozen with at least half as many servants in the room. Appendix Featured in: Category:Shop/Lotus Category:Shop/Street of Stars Category:Shop Category:Lotus House Category:Human Category:Kel Gollan